An Unforgiveable Love Triangle
by TheOnlyMrsJustinBieber
Summary: Can you imagine what it would be like to find the most beautiful girl in the world and love her even though you don't even know her. Well, that is what happens in this story but there is an unexpected twist... which may pull you in or contemplate reading this beloved tragic romance.


An Unforgiveable Love Triangle

October 18, 2009

"**Wow. I can't remember how old I was when I had to write all my feelings down in a journal. I had to have been like 12 which was 7 years ago. I guess since this is my first entry I should tell you a little about me. My name is Christian Mallone I have a younger sister named Kayla, but we don't talk to each other not like we use to when i was littler. I guess we fell out of the family loop when our parents died on the way to my Uncles house for Christmas. I was 9 and Kayla was 8 . She hasn't spoken to me since then, matter of fact we hardly ever see each other anymore with her at school and me working all the time at a GFS packaging company. I don't usually get home until 12 a.m. but I do know that she still cares because dinner is alway put in the fridge. Anyway, I have short, brown hair that sways to the left a little bit, my eyes are a light brown, which I hate, I have a light tan tint due to tanning and i'm very muscular, I prefer thing like stakeboarding and swimming than i do playing football or basketball. I guess my favorite thing to do is..."**

**"How is the writing coming along?" Mr. Plitt, the psychologist asked. **

** "Well thanks." I replied. **

**Usually you would talk to a theripist about your problems but i figure why not just write it out for him to read this way he can ask me questions tommorow. I think I do this partially because i like making his life a living hell. I mean the man is a therapist after all. Why not give him a little trouble. **

** "So Christian... is it? You seem like a nice young man why are you here." **

** Why are you here? Is this guy serious as if he already didn't know. I am here because my parents are dead. They are gone and I have nobody left, with the exeption of Kayla who barely cares i exist. This Plitt guy honestly reminds me why I hate theripist so much they always ask the same stupid questions; Why are you here? What are you looking for? and the number one question I hate the most... How does that make you feel? Ugh... I hate when people ask that question..." **

**"Mr. Plitt your next appointment is here." The thin, caucasian repetionist said.**

**I stood up and close my composition book and headed for the door. **

** "Hey Christian... tommorow same time, but lets leave the composition book at home. Okay?"**

** "So...You want me to come here tommorow and say absolutely nothing?" **

** "No, I do want you to talk just not on a piece of paper." **

**I nodded and walked out the door. **

** As I walked out the building the breeze made my skin creep and tingled my ears. On days like this one I usually go home and relax after being judged by a man in a way to expensive tux, but tonight I wanted to visit my parents talk to them and ask a lot of questions, which would remain unanswered. So I decided to go by the Spring Grove Cemetery and hang out with my parents like we use to do in the family room almost every night. **

**Getting to the cemetery from the Mercy Professional Services was quiet a walk but worth every step. As I arrived I noticed all of my mothers favorite flowers where around her grave stone. I walked closer and saw my sister sitting in between the two of them no speaking just sitting there as if they where on the couch watching reruns of CSI Miami. Her eyes where closed and her body still as if she was one of the grave stones. **

** "Hey...Kayla..." I said approaching her slowly. She opened her eyes and starred up at me. I sat down in front of her and she closed her eyes again. I did the same hoping I could see what she was seeing and wanting to be inside her mind just for a glance of what she saw. I opened my eyes and Kayla was on the other side of the fence walking home her backpack boucing as she walked toward our street. I didn't go after her I just remained seated because the few minutes I had just encountered with her are the longest minutes we had spent to gether in a while. I shifted my head off Kayla's back and turned to where my parents slept. **

** "Hey Mom. Hi Dad." I said looking at their head stones. "It's been about a month since i stopped by to see you guys so I figured I'd pop in and see how you guys where doing... I see you haven't gotten out of bed..." I chuckled at that. "I miss you both so much... I have nobody now." A tear found its way out my eye and trickled down my face. I kissed each head stone and started on my way home. **


End file.
